Anexo:8ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2016-2017 (EE.UU.) 2017 (Latinoamérica) |predecesor = Séptima temporada}} La octava temporada de Un show más (llamada como Un show más en el espacio) se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 26 de septiembre del 2016 y finalizó el 16 de enero de 2017, mientras que en Latinoamérica se estrenó el 13 de febrero del 2017. Tiene continuación con el último capítulo de la temporada anterior. Esta es la última temporada de la serie. La temporada se estrenó aún sin finalizar algunos episodios de la temporada 7 (estrenándose junto al último), un caso anteriormente visto en temporadas anteriores. Producción Esta temporada se mantuvo en SDI Media de México bajo la dirección de Moisés Iván Mora y la traducción de David Bueno. Entre algunas características del doblaje de esta temporada están las siguientes: *En esta temporada ocurre uno de los cambios de voz más importantes, ya que Mordecai, personaje principal que durante toda la serie fue doblado por Arturo Cataño de forma ininterrumpida, es doblado por Edson Matus en el episodio 227 y desde el episodio 231 de forma permanente siendo esta la primera vez que se le cambia la voz dentro de la serie. Edson Matus venía sustituyendo gradualmente a Arturo Cataño como Mordecai en Toontubers. La causa es probablemente por problemas de tiempo, ya que actualmente Cataño está dirigiendo varios doblajes. *Por el momento, Papaleta y Starla siguen siendo doblado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo y Jocelyn Robles (aunque Starla no tiene diálogos en esta temporada), por lo que estos se convierte en los 2 únicos personajes en toda la serie a los cuales nunca se les ha cambiado la voz. *Aun no se sabe quienes son los actores que en esta temporada doblan a Muerte, Gary, y Reginald, probablemente vuelvan a Sebastián Llapur (Muerte) y José Antonio Macías (Gary). Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #218: Un Día Espacial a la Vez (One Space Day at a Time) Episodio #219: Hermanobots Buena Onda (Cool Bro Bots) Episodio #220: Bienvenidos al Espacio (Welcome to Space) Episodio #221: Crédito Espacial (Space Creds) Trivia *Un diálogo de Musculoso quedó mudo. *Mordecai usa el clásico modismo "Oye, tranquilo viejo" de la serie Drake & Josh. Episodio #222: Artículos Perdidos (Lost and Found) Episodio #223: Lunas Feas (Ugly Moons) Episodio #224: El Guerrero del Sueño (The Dream Warrior) Trivia *En el episodio, hay una parodia a Scooby-Doo, llamada Funkie Wunky, donde tanto el personaje como los compañeros de este fueron doblados por las actuales voces de los personajes originales (tras el cambio de estudio). *En el doblaje, el personaje Crothety Ol' Elmer es nombrado como Elmer Gruñon, haciendo referencia al personaje de los Looney Tunes. Episodio #225: El Cerebro del Mal (The Brain of Evil) Episodio #226: Noche de Papas (Fries Night) Episodio #227: Spacey McÁrbol Espacial (Spacey McSpaceTree) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Arturo Cataño no dobla a Mordecai en este episodio siendo sustituido por Edson Matus, quien ya había dado voz al personaje en la serie de cortos ToonTubers y en un corto de la serie. Esta es la primera vez que dobla al personaje dentro de la serie. Episodio #228: ¿Puedes oírme? (Can You Ear Me Now?) Episodio #229: Atrapados en el ascensor (Stuck in an Elevator) Episodio #230: La Carrera Espacial (The Space Race) Trivia * Este es el último episodio donde Arturo Cataño dobla a Mordecai. Episodio #231: Operación: No oigo el mal (Operation: Hear No Evil) Trivia * A partir de este episodio, Edson Matus dobla a Mordecai en su totalidad, posiblemente por asuntos personales de Arturo Cataño. Episodio #232: Escape Espacial (Space Escape) Episodio #233: Camas Nuevas (New Beds) Episodio #234: Mordeby y Rigbecai (Mordeby and Rigbecai) Episodio #235: Domo Alfa (Alpha Dome) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s